Never Be Apart
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: "I just want to tell you, no matter how you feel about me, I will always love you. I don't need you to love me back, just wake up please." Sequel of Hidden Relationship.


**Never Be Apart**

**A/N: Hi, to all my beloved readers. This is the sequel of Hidden Relationship. I know I took quite a lot of time to do this, but I was really unable to determine how to begin this story, and I have actually completed this story in a rush. Once again, there might be some grammar errors in it. Feel free to review to tell me what you all think about my story :D**

"Ahem," Midorima cleared his throat as he observed the mirror one last time before heading out of his house, preparing to meet Murasakibara later. After he finally felt satisfied with his face, he walked towards the exit, but then he had suddenly knocked down a book located on the table. Stuck within the pages of the book, something shiny was visible. It was a bracelet. A so-called valentine gift given by Murasakibara.

Looking at the bracelet, he remembered the time how Murasakibara gave it to him. They were eating at a restaurant at that time, but the strangest thing had happened to Murasakibara. He was not eating. The food had all been in front of him, already turning cold, yet Murasakibara did not bother. When Midorima finally asked him what had happened, he then pulled Midorima's hand towards him and put on the bracelet onto his wrist before finally putting his attention onto the meal.

Smiling as he remembered the moment, he kept the bracelet into his pocket before heading out of the house.

~On the other side~

"I am late!" exclaimed Murasakibara as he promptly rushed to prepare himself. He shouldn't have stayed up too late just to make planning for today. After all, if he's there too late, no matter how wonderful he had planned, he could just throw them away as there will be of no use anymore.

After putting on the identical bracelet (A/N: couple bracelets!) that he had gave Midorima and taking one last look at the mirror, he rushed out of his house, only to remember that he did not has his wallet with him, and turned back to find for his wallet. After that, he promptly hopped onto the bus just in time.

He sighed, feeling tired to be rushing so much. He grabbed his cellphone to check for any messages, but luckily no. As he placed his cellphone back into his pocket, he realized something was missing. His keys! He had left the keys on the table. Whatever. There's no time to be thinking about his keys, Midorima is more important than anything.

As the bus reached the destination, he immediately jumped down and rushed to the park, where he had asked to see Midorima there. He took a look at his watch, and realized that he was late by five minutes. Feeling worried that Midorima might left him, he immediately look around to find for him. As it was a weekend, there were lesser people and he could immediately track a certain green-haired man sitting on a bench, looking a little pissed off.

"Mido-chin!" called Murasakibara cheerfully from a distance. He was glad to see him. When he was on the way here, he had thought that Midorima might not appear at all.

"Sorry, I am late. Did you wait long?" asked Murasakibara as he approached him.

"I have just arrived," answered Midorima simply.

The truth was he had waited there for an hour. He was a little excited for today. He assumed Murasakibara might be too. However, he felt like he was the only one who thought that. After all, if Murasakibara thought that today's meeting was that important, he wouldn't even be arriving so late.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Midorima, trying to conceal his annoyance. He felt so displeased, to the extent that he didn't even realize the presence of the bracelet that Murasakibara was wearing.

"Well, let's go to somewhere else first. Here is not quite convenient to talk about it."

"I don't see why we can't talk here. I am a busy person, stop-"

"Mido-chin, I am hungry."

Sighing, Midorima stood up and spoke, "Make it fast."

As they walked, Murasakibara started asking Midorima about how he had been lately. One question followed by another question, which would eventually lead to another question, and then another… The questions just kept coming, Midorima simply answered. He was still feeling annoyed for the fact that he actually waited for an hour there.

"Don't run!" The two of them suddenly heard some loud noise behind them.

Midorima who always had better observing skills than Murasakibara, saw a man around his forties, running towards them with a knife as he was chased by a few police officers behind him. Sensing something bad was about to happen, Midorima pushed Murasakibara aside just in time, right before the man had placed the knife by his throat.

"Mido-chin!" shouted Murasakibara in fear. He didn't know what to do. His Midorima was in danger, yet he didn't know what he was supposed to do. The knife looked like it was about to slice his throat any second.

Midorima could feel the sharp end of the knife touching him, and it felt like it was readied to slice through his skin. At the same time, the man was forcing him to walk backwards, walking away from the crowd who gathered around them and the police officers. He could see Murasakibara's tension face, and he knew he needed to find a way to save himself. The further the man brought him, the more dangerous it was for his life.

Luckily for him, as they were walking backwards, the man accidentally kicked a stone behind. As the man was struggling to balance himself, Midorima took the chance to push him away and run towards Murasakibara, who held out his hand for Midorima to reach him. Before Midorima could even reach Murasakibara, the man behind them held out his knife and ran towards the two. Murasakibara who saw it first immediately ran towards the man instead of Midorima and tried stopping the man from hurting Midorima, as he did his best to throw the knife out of the man's hand.

"Murasakibara, are you alright?" asked Midorima nervously as he approached him, totally ignoring his surroundings. He saw Murasakibara's hand was covered with blood. A surge of anxiety was clearly proven through his tone of voice.

"Mido-chin, are you hurt? This injury is no problem, as long as you're safe. I… I was so afraid that the knife might hurt you," said Murasakibara as he hugged Midorima.

Before Midorima could give any reply, he saw the man took out another knife before the police officers even managed to chain him. He could see the man was approaching them as he shouted, "Don't you dare to destroy my plan!"

Once again sensing the danger, Midorima put his body in front of the injured Murasakibara, acting as a shield for him as the knife was stabbed through his flesh. He could hear Murasakibara shouting his name. He could see the man immediately run away after stabbing him as the police officers chased the criminal. He could feel himself getting weaker and weaker as his blood were gushing out and pooling the floor.

Murasakibara widened his eyes in fear as Midorima dropped to the ground. Murasakibara held Midorima in his shaking arms. He felt petrified.

"M-Mido-chin..?"

All he could hear was his own fast heartbeat and Midorima's struggle to breathe.

"Mido-chin, hang in there! Someone! Anyone, call the ambulance!" yelled Murasakibara as tears of terror started to well up in his eyes. Just then, he felt a weak hand wiping his tears.

"Idiot… you are still… such a crybaby…"

All Murasakibara could do was having more tears leaving him.

"Mido-chin… You must be safe," said Murasakibara, half-crying.

"I don't think…. I will be able to wait for help. Today… horoscope said that cancer will be having the worse luck…"

"No, no. Mido-chin can't leave me. I won't forgive you if you dare to leave me!"

"Murasakibara…"

"I love you. Mido-chin, I love you. My feelings for you have never change since I first confessed to you at the Teikou's basketball court. So please don't leave me alone. I… I can't live without Mido-chin!"

Midorima was surprised to hear those words. He thought Murasakibara did not love him anymore. Midorima held up his hand and wiped Murasakibara's tears again. As he was doing it, Murasakibara planted a kiss on his hand before realizing that Midorima's eyes had grew weaker, and they were about to close soon.

"No, Mido-chin! Wake up, don't close your eyes!" shouted Murasakibara, but Midorima was too tired to obey him. Just then, the sound of ambulance finally came.

* * *

Green pair of eyes slowly turned open. The first thing that Midorima had seen once he had his eyes opened was that Murasakibara was sleeping on the empty bed beside him, with his right hand bandaged. On his left hand, he saw a bracelet and he immediately recognized that item.

"He is actually still keeping it," thought Midorima as he smiled.

"I love you. Mido-chin, I love you. My feelings for you have never change since I first confessed to you at the Teikou's basketball court. So please don't leave me alone. I… I can't live without Mido-chin!"

Midorima could clearly remembered Murasakibara's confession before he was admitted to hospital. Although he was on the verge of dying, but he could still see Murasakibara crying in fear, for he was afraid that he might die. He reached his hand to moved Murasakibara's bangs out of his eyes to get a clearer look of him. He could see the exhausted look on the purple-haired man's face, he probably had been staying here and taking care of him since he was sent here.

Just when he had decided to touch him more, Murasakibara moved a little. Midorima thought that he was going to wake up soon. Knowing that, Midorima immediately got back to his sleeping position, and pretended as if he had never woken up before.

Murasakibara woke up from the bed, and realized that Midorima was still unconcious. His position was of not much difference than before he was sent back from the operation room. He went towards the bed where the green-haired man was sleeping, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Mido-chin, wake up please. Stop sleeping already," said Murasakibara with a sad tone of voice.

Hearing this, Midorima wanted to stop pretending and wakes up, but he did not do so as he heard Murasakibara continuing talking.

"Mido-chin, I have still got many things to do with you. I had already booked the restaurant and made preparations to confess my feelings for you, but you seemed to be unable to hear it. I don't even know if you want to hear it in the first place. Mido-chin, tell me please. Do you love me? I really want to know if you do love me, for both the past and the present."

Murasakibara took a look at Midorima's sleeping face and realized that there was no change of expression in his face.

"I just want to tell you, no matter how you feel about me, I will always love you. I don't need you to love me back, just wake up please," pleaded Murasakibara. Midorima could feel water dropping onto his face. Even without having his eyes opened, he could exactly guess that it was Murasakibara's tear.

Finally, he had decided that he had had enough of pretending. He acted as if he had just woken up as he weakly opened his eyes. Murasakibara smiled widely as he saw the beautiful green eyes that he had longed to see had finally been revealed.

"Mido-chin, you're awake!"

As Midorima slowly moved into a sitting position, Murasakibara locked the green-haired patient in between his arms.

"Mido-chin, I am so worried that you might not wake up anymore. I am so glad to see you awake," said Murasakibara as he tightened his arms around Midorima, in return causing the green-haired man to wince in pain. Hearing that, Murasakibara immediately release his hold on Midorima's shoulder.

"I am sorry, Mido-chin! Are you hurt?"

Midorima said nothing.

"I will go and find the doctor to check on you," said Murasakibara as he immediately got up from the bed and headed towards the door, but was being pulled back into a hug.

"I am fine," said Midorima weakly.

After a few minutes of having each other in their arms, Murasakibara broke the moment by pushing himself away from Midorima.

"Mido-chin, why did you do it?"

Midorima did not understand what Murasakibara was talking about as he gave him a confused look.

"The one who was supposed to be on the hospital bed now is me, not you. Why? Why did you protect me at that time?"

"You protected me too, and injured your hand."

"That's different."

"How is it different?"

"I did that because I love you!"

Midorima said nothing.

"I love you, that's why I would protect your life ahead before mine. But, how about Mido-chin? Did you protect me as the one you love or as a friend only?"

This time, Midorima looked away from him, still saying nothing. Feeling slightly annoyed that he couldn't get an answer, he turned the injured man's face to face him.

"Answer me, Mido-chin."

"How do you want me to answer such an embarrassing question?"

"Eh?"

"I… I care for you. You're important to me, that's why I protected you without further thinking, you idiot."

Murasakibara blushed at the confession. He moved forward and pressed his lips against Midorima's.

"I love you, Mido-chin."

Before any of the two could say anything, a weird sound coming from Murasakibara's stomach interrupted. Midorima looked at him in hopelessness.

"Sorry, Mido-chin. I did not manage to eat anything for the whole day," apologized Murasakibara.

Hearing that, Midorima felt surprised. Murasakibara was actually so worried about his safety, to the extent that he actually forgotten to eat. For Murasakibara who had always been seen eating every second to have not eaten the whole day, Midorima must really be a very important person to him.

"Let's go," said Midorima as he left the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Mido-chin? You should not leave the bed when you're-"

"Canteen. I am hungry," said Midorima as he turned to leave the room, acting as if he was not waiting for Murasakibara to come along.

Murasakibara smiled before following behind Midorima.

"Wait, Mido-chin! I am coming too!"

**The End**


End file.
